Tokyo Ghoul Super Area ( 東京グールスーパーエリア Tōkyō gūrusūpāeria)
"I will win You die!!!" Spade vs. Tatara Overview: Tokyo Ghoul Super Area (東京グールスーパーエリア Tōkyō gūrusūpāeria) Is set after the events of Zero and before season 3, a ultra powerful zero named Nigel resurrects all the deceased Zeros, and other characters such as Rize,Bin brothers, Jason, Kureo Mado, he does so using his Kagune which is capable of restoring life to the deceased. Nigel forces the living and former descended members to face each other, in exchange for having access to a secret lab owned by the mysterious VT lab, which started the war between humans and Ghouls by creating the One eye, and Zero type Ghouls. Amon and Ken try to escape, but were stopped by two VT vats appearing from the ground, Nigel then releases the Scorpion, and Black Widow prototypes), then the still alive Scorpion* (Now a mindless zombie, who Nigel attempted to bring back to life), and Black Widow arrived, Nigel himself participates, alongside half human half ghoul bounty hunter Leon, and the mysterious Bayman ghoul form Russia, and Irish ghoul Delta. Throughout the course of the area, the player will discover what Nigel and VT is planning, and must work together with the remaining C.C.G, Antieku, Agori, and Zero against the Technologcally superior,army of the VT. Three VT androids participate in the area. Character list: Yomori/Jason Ken Kaneki Ken Kaneki (Centipede) The Lady Rize Bin Brothers Toni Toni/Rio Totem Madman Kitten Spade Joker Zero Tokua Ayoto Prototype Scorpion Prototype Black Widow Black Widow Scorpion Brock Bayman Leon D. Kusch Amon Delta Nigel Hinami Fueguchi Nishiki Nishio VT-12 VT-6 VT-11 Enemies: Suppressors: androids built by VT labs that have Ghoul cells implanted inside of them. ex. VT-12, VT-6, VT-11. Prototypes: humans implanted with Ghoul organs and half breeds, and serve as foot soldiers for VT labs and body guards for Nigel. ex Leon (rogue), Black widow (Version 2.01), Brock, Scorpion (Version 2.01). Knights: deadly cyborgs. Terror Walkers: spider like cyborgs equipped with kagunes. Round One "Shut the fuck up you little $^&%$##%^*"- Leon to Nishiki Ken, Amon vs Brock (Ken/Amon Win Brock loose) Ken is forced to team up with Amon and battle Brock, a deadly Korean assassin, in round one, Brock didn't use his Kagune instead he relied on his superior strength to knock Amon out, Ken then goes psycho and his kanjui appears he forces Brock to use his Kagune. Ken defeats Brock, but refuses to kill him Nigel then orders a unit of Suppressors to force Ken to kill Brock, then Leon arrives by crashing a Taxi cab into the unit, when asked how did he get here by a confused Nishiki Nishio, Leon tells him to shut the fuck up, and that they're in a Monolith in the middle of nowhere. Nigel corrects them and tells them that the monolith is VT labs headquarters and in the past year the corporation has been sowing seeds of war from reveling the C.C.Gs practices, to unleash VT-11, and 12 and a Terror walker during the Battle of Tokyo. Flashback: Its relived by the player that Leon is one of the Prototypes, but he was a failure, and fled before VT could kill him, they sent Brock after him, the player then takes control of Leon who is hiding in China, and battles Brock, and swarms of VT assassins and Chinese soldiers, later you engage Brock who has kidnaps Leons partner/lover a former Irish soldier known as Delta, the two engage on the Great Wall , the confrontation ends when Brock is thrown off a battlement and into the valley below. Leon, Ken, vs. Rio, Kitten (Rio/Kitten Win, Leon/Ken loose) Nigel announces that Ken will team up with Leon, and will face off against Toni Toni/Rio and Kitten, Leon calls Ken a coward, and a weakling. Leon held out against Kitten and was able to match her speed, and martial art skills, however Ken had a hard time when Toni switched to his Rio personality and used his Bala against Ken. =